


and this could be just what you need

by spilborghs (carebearstare)



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Toronto Blue Jays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 04:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14947455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carebearstare/pseuds/spilborghs
Summary: Marcus aches to get back on the mound, to get back with his team, to pitch in a game that matters. But…





	and this could be just what you need

**Author's Note:**

> un-betaed little fic. if you googled yourself, click back.

Marcus aches to get back on the mound, to get back with his team, to pitch in a game that matters. But…

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

But it means leaving the man who’s become his anchor over the last few months, even though, in all reality, it stretches back years. 

“Nothing, baby. Don’t worry.” Keeps his voice steady, even though Marcus knows he can tell he’s anything but. Can feel his concern without even having to look at his face.

“Is that so? You feel pretty tense for someone who’s got nothing wrong with him.”

Marcus doesn’t respond, just buries his face into Troy’s chest, hoping to find comfort in his hold. It usually works. Or, at the very least, it provides a distraction from everything that’s going wrong. He stays that way for a good while, until he can’t take it anymore and starts mumbling into the fabric of his shirt. He never was any good at keeping silent.

“I can feel you talking, but I can’t hear what you’re trying to say. You have to speak up, babe.” Marcus doesn’t, at least, not until he feels a soothing hand at the back of his neck, tracing gentle patterns into his skin.

“I don’t want to leave you!” 

Troy pauses momentarily before starting the motions once again. “You won’t be. Not for that long.”

Marcus bites his lip, trying not to get upset, but failing. “Yes I am. I’m going back to Toronto and you… you’ll be here.”

“Yes. But you’ll be back on the mound and doing what you love.”

He sighs, using all the self-control he has not to be bratty, to say that if he’s not there it’s not worth it. Instead, he goes for something softer, but still just as true. “But… it’s not the same. It’s not the same without Ryan there, and it’s not the same when you’re not there. I love those guys, I do. But… it’s... they aren’t you.” Curls back up into him, feeling like he’s given away too much, but when he’s in his arms like this, he has to know it too. 

Troy doesn’t say anything for a moment, just holding on a little tighter. Finally, “I get it, I do. But I’ll be back. And you’ll still have me in the meantime, it just won’t be in person.”

Marcus doesn’t say anything else, but he does slowly nod his head to let him know he hears him, and that he gets it. It’s still not what he wants, or what he needs in the near future. But he has him now, and he’ll take that comfort for as long as he can. He feels him shift so they can tangle around each other more, and he thinks then that maybe… Troy doesn’t want him to leave either. He’s grateful at least one of them can try to be strong for the other, because it’s certainly not going to be him.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr.


End file.
